


melt

by mi_lky



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Seasons, lol it’s poetry okay, yuki (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: mafuyu held snow in his heart until ritsuka melted it away
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this in 15 minutes bc i was sad so yeah have at the mafuyama feels

when the snow melts, flowers bloom. flowers bring spring, spring brings love and love is warm and everything winter isn’t. 

that’s what should have happened. 

but mafuyu’s winter doesn’t end. the snow doesn’t melt. it piles and hardens. it weighs everything down. 

spring isn’t spring without flowers. flowers aren’t born in snow and without flowers spring isn’t loving. 

spring is cold, mafuyu decides. red flowers won’t bloom the same color as yuki’s guitar. it will be cold like him; unloving, unmelting spring. 

mafuyu spends spring in the snow. he can’t bring himself to care. 

mafuyu’s heart carries the snow to the stairwell where the summer sun comes in. 

mafuyu thinks the summer sun can’t melt the winter. 

but the summer sun is named uenoyama ritsuka. 

mafuyu thinks the snow is wrong. 

the summer sun can melt it, mafuyu hopes. 

maybe it takes a while, maybe it will take to long, but mafuyu’s hands aren’t cold anymore. it’s too late to have blooming flowers in spring, it’s too cold to even bring flowers anyway. 

but the summer sun is warm, and if he looks at it right, mafuyu is blazing. 

snow melts. ritsuka is sunny. mafuyu is warm. mafuyu’s weightless. 

ritsuka is the summer, following the spring too cold spring. ritsuka’s rays will remain until the leaves turn orange and by then, mafuyu’s warmed heat will thrum with the fall breeze. 

ritsuka’s summery palm will rest in his, and it will be warm even when the winter starts again. 

they can’t avoid it and they won’t. there will be more snow to melt. there will be more cold to bear. there will be more snowflakes falling and melting coldly into mafuyu’s scarf. 

but this time the spring will be warm with a blazing summer will follow. it will be bright. it will burn. it will turn the snow to vapor and the vapor will descend into satisfying sweat running down his neck on a hot summer day. 

mafuyu wants to melt with it too. 

when the snow melts, flowers bloom. flowers bring spring, spring brings love and love is warm. the sun out blooms the flowers and then suddenly, it’s summer. 

summer is blazing. 

mafuyu will let ritsuka burn him. 

ritsuka will melt the snow away. 

mafuyu won’t be cold anymore. 

mafuyu isn’t cold anymore. 


End file.
